Burning Arc
by Nightbat0204
Summary: *CHAPTERS UPDATED* Burning Arc So I hated how everything was so rushed so I made this to fix that mistake as well as others. Certain things will stay the same like Jaunes arm and I'm changing his semblance because it was OP as hell. I also updated other chapters to make it make more sense.
1. Update 1

So I'm gonna re-write this story because I felt like the relationship was super rushed and it felt forced and I'm gonna re-write this story and I'm gonna write another story about halo 5 from the Pov of fireteam Crimson


	2. Who are you?

_So I hated how everything was so rushed so I made this to fix that mistake as well as others. Certain things will stay the same like Jaunes arm and I'm changing his semblance because it was OP as hell. The Omega shard wont be used yet but im thinking of it being somehow infused with jaunes body._

 **Jaune's pov-**

Who are you?

 ***12 hours earlier***

I Stumble out of the Rocket locker and I look around to see myself in downtown Vale.I rip my scroll out of my pocket and say "Call Ruby Rose" I look down and see it dialing and I hear Ruby pick up and I say "Ruby you need to get to Ozpin's Tower now, Pyrhha is at the top fighting Cinder and she threw me into downtown Vale, Please ruby...you need to save her I

hear Weiss say "Look Jaune I'm here with ruby and I just sent her up the tower and she'll find Pyrhha don't worry about it."

I say "Ok" as I look at the Ground in despair

I say to Weiss "Look i'll call you right back Hang on."

I walk forward to see a Hooded man start to chant which I recognize due to it being similar to the Arc dialect, **"Who ever finds this Dust crystal should they be worthy shall possess the power of the Omega grimm."** The cloaked man begins to disappear in a smokey cloud and I pick up the crystal and I look at it. It has a milky white crystal with black fire inside the crystal and I can feel the Pure negative energy being produced by it and I hear snarling and I turn around and ready my sword and say "Come on, this will be your chance to feel Yellow death." I begin tearing through everything but I didn't notice that a Beowulf managed to nick me and I turn around to see a Beowulf leap through the air and I feel its claws tear through my arm like it was butter and I fall on my back

I hear "Found another Beacon kid, 1st year by the looks of it." I look uop to see a Bubble placed around me and I see him firing off his Rifle and he turns and looks at me to say "Hang in there kid."

 ***Presant day***

 **I wake up to see a White room that looks like the Amity coliseum arena and I see Pyrhha I'm front me and I say "Pyrhha?" And the red head tuens and smiles sadly and says "Hey Jaune" I look at her and she looks like a ghost and she says "I know your thinking why do I look like a ghost jaune, It's because I'm dead" I stop cold "** **'s dead"** **I look at her say Why are you able to talk to me then?" She looks at me and says "That's because some of my aura is inside you, Look jaune I know you have many questions but now you must wake up remember this, Stop Cinder.**

I wake up gasping saying "OH god that was real"

I see the man who rescued me Say "Whoa there buddy it's ok take it easy you've been out for almost 12 hours."

I say "Oh that's bad but Who are you?

The man sets down his rifle and says "I suppose I owe you that much" He takes off his helmet to show me his face a light stubble and sea-green eyes with light brown hair and he out stretches his hand and says "Names Jacob Spera, Leader of team JACK."

I shake his hand and say "Jaune Arc nice to meet you Jacob, By the way thanks for saving my life."

Jacob looks at me and says "Think nothing of it by the way your arm..." I look down to see my stump and say "Yeah what about it?" Jacob looks at me says "Here You should have this" and he hands me a Robot arm and he says "We can put it on now if you'd like?"

I Look at Jacob and say "Will it hur-ARGGGGGGG" I look at him and say "Why did it hurt so much."

Jacob looks at me and goes onto explain "It had to link with your nerves and that was transmitting the last signal it felt which was the pain of your arm being severed"

I look at jake and stand up and say "What do we do now"

Jacob looks at me and says "We leave and go to the Exfill zone and and we'll be flown back to a safe area where all the beacon students and the rest of my team are."

I nod in confirmation and Jacob tosses me a backpack and says "Put that gear on it 2x as strong as your current gear and it'll give us cover."

I open it up and say "Whoa...What is this I hold up the Body armor and a book falls out and I pick it up and I read on the cover " _Nightingale armor"_ As I put on the armor and I say "Why give this to me" I fumble as I'm still getting used to a robot arm." I pull up the hold to see red eyes where my eyes would be and I turn to look at and I take this White dust crystal and I put it on a necklace and tie it around my neck I look at Jacob and I see him push a button and turn his armor black including the visor and I say "Lets go"

Jacob leads me through a dust shop and into a alley and we see a abandoned Bullhead and I say "lets go "

We run to the bullhead and Jacob says to me "Get in that Co-pilot seat."

I jump in the seat and we begin to fly towards the center of the city where the breach was and we land on a makeshift landing pad and we step off.

We see 2 guys and a girl say "Hey look boss is back" They run up to us

They Say "Who the New meat and I take off my hood and say "Names Jaune Arc and Jacob here saved my life."

They look at me and say" Ok that's sweet but heres introductions."

My names Arcturus and I'm the Hacker of the group. I look at guy next to him and Arcturus says "Sorry he doesn't talk" and I see him bow to me , and the last one

She says "Names Kaitlyn but call me "Marksmen"

I say ok

I hear someone scream "JAUNE ARC"

I turn around to see Professor Goodwhitch say "Where have you been and she says "Never minjd that we must speak."

She leads me into a café and I say "Is that Vale"

She says "That's vale but more specifically its "Patch" Which is a small island you need to go to patch and gather Yang Xiao long, and get her to help you find other teams to fight Cinder and find Ozpin."

I look at her and nod and she says "Another thing Jaune, I..I'm sorry about Pyrhha she was truly special."I

look at her say "I lost an arm and woke up to learn my partners dead, When I find Cinder I'm gonna Kill her.

Glynda looks at me and smirks and says "I'd expect nothing less, now leave."

I mock salute her and walk outside to find Jscob standing against the wall saying Well looks like we're going to patch." I look at Jacob and say "We're"

And he says "Yeah we'll go to patch with you. You need all the help you can get." We walk aboard the Bullhead to find the rest of team JACK aboard the plane and me and Jacob sit in the pilot and co-pilot seat and we begin to fly south and we hear a Ai say "% minutes till drop off point and I see the cargo bay doors open and we Look at the island and Jacob says "Team JACK and Jaune" I say hey he laughs and continues and says "The light is green" and we all jump out and prepare to land and we see as were getting closer to the island we see islands and homes

I Smile as we plummet towards the earth and I think "I wonder what yangs doing right now?"

Yangs's pov

*Achooo* Is someting thinking of me?


	3. Fight night

_So I'm thinking of some ways I can introduce his semblance because the Omega Grimm dust crystal can only be activated by a semblance. And also the "C" in team JACK is Conner and his semblance is called "Lightshow" Its basically the Mirage's (I think) from warframe Tier 4 ability where a Disco ball is thrown into the sky and it fires lasers out,but its drains his aura. Kaitliyns semblance is Astral projection which basically allows her to summon anything that can be constructed out of stars. Arcturus's semblance is Technopathy, he basically has control over deconstructing or constructing technology minus certain weapons such as Crescent rose. Jacob's armor is based a lot off of the Mark. IV armor from halo reach and his semblance like jaunes is locked and will play a part in the story_

As me and team JACK are falling through the sky we see patch coming up and I pull out Crocea Mors and turn the sheath into a shield a prepare to land and put some aura into my arms and I look back to see Jacob putting some type of shield up around him and the others. We crash into the ground and I changed shield back into the sheath and I slide crocea mors back into the sheath and I put it back onto my waist and I pull my hood up and I turn around to see Jacob helping up Kaitlyn , Conner and Arcturus. I pull out my scroll and say "Patch is about a mile west from here." We begin to walk towards Patch and start to read the nightingale book.

I begin to read it and it says _The Nightinggale armor is infused with shadow dust and it makes it light than normal armor and makes the wearer lightfooted to the point of no sound when walking and when aura is put into Gloves it strengthens them so they can be used in close quarters combat where as the chestplate if its infused with aura the dust strengthens it to the point where a nevermore feather cant penetrate it. The cowl has the ability enhances the wearer's vision to where the can see far distances. When the boots are infused with aura it then gives increased speed and jump_ height.

I look up from the book to see a small town and the team says "Well this is patch" I put the book away and say "Well lets look for someone to ask." We begin to walk into town and we walk up to a man and I ask "Do you know where Yang Xiao Long lives"

The man looks at me and says "No but you can ask two teachers at signal, Qrow brawen and Taiyang Xiao Long."

I thank the man and I turn around and say guys we need to go to Signal Academy so we can find two teachers who can tell us where she lives. As we begin to walk towards a large building that we assume as signal I look at the Omega crystal I think to myself " _I wonder what this Omega crystal is."_ I look up and we're in front of signal and I see a door I walk through it and I see a front desk and I pull down my hood and I say "Um...excuse me, do you know where Taiyang Xiao Long or Qrow Brawen are." The clerk looks at us and says first arena at the end of the hall. I thank the clerk and me and the others begin to walk to the end of the hall and I open the door and I see two students fighting

I see two men one with a cape like rubys and a man with yellow hair and a yellow beard, I walk around the arena and I say "Hello Do either of you know a Taiyang or a Qrow and the two teachers turn and look at us and say "Whose asking?" I out stretch my hand and say "Jaune arc and this is my friends team.

They look at me and say "Oh you're the person who ruby thought died."

I look at qrow and taiyang and say what do you mean?

They say "When pyrhha fought cinder they fought each other to the point to where they both died from aura exhaustion and when ruby got there she awakened some type of power that decimated the grimm dragon and put ruby into a coma she woke up a week later and took your team and left to go find a girl named Weiss in atlas.

Taiyang looks at me and says I want to see if just as strong as ruby says.

I look at him and say "Ok I'll fight you." In my head I'm screaming "Oh god I cant fight a hunter by myself." I hear all the students whisper "Just how strong is this guy" Taiyang and I get in our respective sides and we sync our scrolls with the arena and it sows our aura bar I draw Crocea mors and decide against my shield and use Crocea mors and I say "Lets do this"

And I see Taiyang get in a boxing stance and say "Lets see if you are the fighter ruby says you are"

I store some aura in my boots and rush taiyang faster then he was expecting and I use the flat of my blade and I sweep him off his feet onto the ground and I see him run at me a cock his hand back and I put some aura in my chest plate to protect me and I feel the blast of his punch knock the wind out of me and I then look up at the aura meets I see mine at 85 percent and I think time to save my aura and I pull up my hood and I say

"Time to do stupid" and I run and slide on the floor and slash at his legs then somersaulting up in the air and then I fell him spin kick me in the gut and I stand up and I see taiyang hands begin to start to get covered in fire and I say "Time to get serious" and I hear someone playing a song called "I burn" and instead of thinking of the irony of the song name I run at Taiyang and I start to slash at him over and over again then I kick him in the chest and,

I see the doors fly open and I hear the familiar voice of "DAD STOP" everybody turns to look at the girl and its yang standing there with one arm

Taiyang says "Yang do you know this person" everybody sees me yank my sleeve up and my new arm melts off due to the heat of taiyang's punches.

Taiyang looks at me apologetically and says "yeah sorry about that"

Qrow steps forward and says "Don't worry about that kid I can build you a new one." I thank qrow.

Yang says "Who are you?"

I look at her and say "How could you forget about vomit boy blondie" I pull of my hood

She looks jaw-dropped and says "But everybody says your dead."

I laugh and say "Yeah you can thank the one with the light brown hair for that one

She waves hi to Jacob and says "Jaune don't get me wrong but why are you here?"

I look at her and say Yang truth is i need your help i want you to come wit-

Yang interrupts me and says "Jaune forget it I'm done i lost that fire i cant be a huntress anymore i lost that drive."

I look at her and say We'll see after all I'm gonna be stuck here since that guy Qrow is making me a new arm.

She looks at me and we hear Taiyang say "Class is dismissed" Yang says "How come he wont make me one and we hear Qrow yell BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASKED."

I say to yang "I want you to meet team JACK"

Me and we start to walk over to them and i say "the one in armor is Jacob and the girl next to him is Kaitlyn and the two guys are Arcturus and connor. they all wave.

Yang says "Yeah lets talk more when we get back to the house and maybe your new arm will be done by then."

Me, yang and team jack walk towards yangs house and she says "Ren and Nora should know your alive jaune, they could barely do anything without breaking down, Oh jaune whats that around your neck?

I look at her and say its called an Omega grimm crystal that i found and apperntly I'm worthy i guess and she tries to pick up and it wont budge

Yang says "Jeez how can you move that thing" She watches me just watches me pick up.

I look at her and laugh and say "I guess i was chosen.


	4. Thus kindly i scatter

_Ok so by the way im gonna post every Tuesday wensday or thursday of every week. I've been playing alot of smite so im adding a Villian whose based off of Kronos he will use a staff and has the ability of time manipulation (Not super pver powered) like he can slow down tine not go backwards or fowards. Im not dead i swear. Also the guy who commented with "5/7 would burn again" Im not sure if you meant that negatively, but in the case that it is nobody needs your negativity i know my story is structured badly and theres the grammar issues im working on it. -Jacob_

"I guess i was just chosen" I look at yang and say "So what does a fellow amputee do for fun these days?" Yang walks in her house and welcomes us in her home and says "I know its not much but its home" I look around and i see one of yang's Ember Celia on the mantle and i look at her and say "Where's your other bracelet?" and she looked at me and said darkly "Still attached to my rotting arm" I just look at her and say "Oh" Yang and i look at the front door and we see Qrow and yang's father walk through the door and qrow says "Oh there you guys your friends outside were wondering what happened and by the way jaune here."

We watch Qrow open up a brief case and inside it a Robot arm and he says "Bring it with me to signal tomorrow and we can paint it and it has a sword built into it." I watch as a Short sword appears and starts to glow Bright red and qrow says "Theres also a croos bow function in the wrist." Qrow slides the hand and we watch as the hand mechashifts into a the wrist making a crossbow and qrow holds up a tin canister 5 inches long saying "Theres 4 crossbow bolts and an additional 5 of each dust element." I look at him and say thanks do i need to pay for this? qrow laughs and says "No its the least i could do for saving "crater face"." I laugh and i hear Taiyang say "Who's crater face?" I look and taiyang and say "On rubys first day Weiss had a bottle of dust not properly capped and that leaked and ruby sneezed causing it to explode and causing a small crater outside of beacon."

Qrow picks it up and says "Go sit down and we can put this on." I sit down and qrow says "This will only hurt a lot" I prepare to scream but it never comes due to already having an arm being put on. I stand up and say "It feels almost like my real arm." I watch yang walk away and i say "Oh god yang im sorry" she ignores me and then we all hear "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" We run into her room watching her pick up a black with gold trimmings of my arm and she says "Uncle did you make this for me" I see qrow say "I made that over a week ago i was just waiting for you to finally ask _" Yang you never should've lost your arm_ I look around and say "Did anybody hear that?" and everyone says "Jaune, are you ok?" I look at them and say "Yeah i must've heard something." Taiyang kneels down and picks up the arm and says " Hook this up this"" and He slides it on and we wince as we hear yang yell and she stands up and says "Now i feel Armed." We all groan and say "Goddamn it yang."

We walk out into the living room and i say "So who wants to taste my cooking?" And I hear 7 growls and we all start to laugh and i say "Alright ill make us some good meals." I start to cook and yang walks in and sits on the counter and says "So watcha making" I look at her and say Egg noodles with lemon chicken and she says "Yum" and I put the food in the oven and i say "So after dinner want to test the new functions out on our arms.

Yang looks at me and says "Sure Vomit boy."

I hear that the chicken is done so i pull it out of the oven and prepare to put it on the table and grab some plates and we all pick up some chicken with noodles and i hear Qrow say "Damn this is some good food"

After we all eat me and yang walk outside and we walk towards a cliff face and she says "C'mon i know a place we can go without being disturbed."

We walk up to the cliff hill and she says "Dont hurt me to much Jauney or my mom might rise out of her grave." I didn't understand till i say the gravestone.

Me and yang start punching each other and we catch each others punchs and i start to charge up my aura and i say "Lets try this." and i fire it to see a white Pulse and i see something rise out of the ground and i hear yang let out a sob say "Mom"

and i look at the white being and watch her say _"Hello yang."_


	5. I dont even what to name this chapter

_So summer will work just like starwars jedi force ghosts to an extent the can only manifest when positive emotions are in heavy concentrations and only to someone they know. Also in my story yang sees summer more as a mother than raven. I realize that this chapter is short i just had a case of writers block_

 _"Hello Yang"_

I look at Yang "Yang, do you know this person"

She looks at me "This is my mother Summer rose"

I look at yang to put my hand on her shoulder i look at summer "Summer why are you here better yet how are you here?"

Summer looks at me and smiles "I'm here because somebody wants to talk to you both"

Yang and i both start to talk and we get cut off as we hear a voice that says "Hello Yang and Jaune"

It's just my luck its her. _its pyrhha nikos._ I look at her and say "How are you here"

Summer looks at me and says "There was enough positive emotions for me to form and pyhhra tagged along"

Summer looks at us and says "Yang you need to re-gain your fire " Yang tries to argue but summer shuts her up

"And you Jaune despite helping one of my daughters on her first day which i thank you for" She glares at yang as she laughs nervously "You cant do this alone without friends so i want you to go to the archon armory to armor and weapons for your fight to stop cinder and salem"

I look at her and say "How can i fight them without a semblence"

She laughs in time youll see your semblence is the most useful against those of darkness" She looks at me and says "We must go no-" Shes cut off as she sees pyrhha collapse and start to change and shes looks worried.

"Whats wrong with pyhhra?" I go to rush foward but summer stops me as she sees the mark where pthhras arrow hit her.

"This is bad" Summer looks at me upset

"Whats wrong" I ask

Summer looks at me and says "Shes being assaulted spiritually we must go now" summer looks at yang and says "Yang you will and always have been my daughter"

I smile as i see Summer rose and pyhhra fade off into the sunset.

Ysng looks at me and says "So what do we do now"

I look at her to say "I dont know yet honestly"


	6. Appetite For Destruction

_So i haven't updated in a while because school starting and ive been sick with the flu...I have the worst luck ever of all time, but in all honesty im gonna try and update more frequently._

 _"_ Jaune" I look up and see Qrow walking towards me and he looks at me "Crocea mors was made for grimm you need a new weapon for this new enemy"

I nod "Ok , let me draw up some designs."

He tosses me a book "Here use this ruby has one insane knack for weapon-smithing"

I smirk and begin to look through the book and see various weapons, I hear the door open and i see yang walk through the door and i feel my cheeks heat up i look at yang and she says "So building a new weapon with ruby-in-a-box.

Yang sits next to me "So any idea of what you want to make?"

She looks at me as i smile as flip the page to a weapon thats a sword that has a dust cartidge in the bottom that when filled with dust or aura it can fire off a railgun shot though the split blades. I look at the blueprint and say "I'm gonna build this."

Yang grabs the book "Nice sword you could a projectile weapon, lets head down to the forges and build it , but what are you gonna call it.?"

I look at her "I'm gonna call it Appetite for destruction"

Yang and i walk down to the forges and she shows the blueprint to the forge master he smirks and says "Aye mate in an hour or so you can pick up your new weapon."

We walk over to the armory and i say "I need new armor , something light but durable"

Yang looks at me and hands me some gloved gauntlets and two leather shoulder pieces and a chest piece that carbon black that are flexible and hands me leg pieces and i put on the armor and yang looks at me "Now all that's missing is a little you" She grabs a crescent moon symbol and a yellow paint and puts it on my chest and slightly blushes and starts to paint the double moons and i say wonder how much this'll cost?

We walk up to the counter and pay for 500 lien and walk back to the forges and the forge master looks at me and says "Oi your swords done" I walk over and he hands it me and i pick it up and swing it a little and then turn it into the rail-gun and funnel my aura into and i fire it at the dummy i watch in awe as a white hot plume of aura destroys the dummy.

I look at the sword "Appetite of destruction , time to get to work"I slide it into its scabbard and walk out of the forge with yang "Time to find cinder" We hear a roar i hear alarms then i look at yang "What was that?" I look towards the hill to see hundreds of grimm and white fang, The battle of patch has begun.


	7. Authors note

So I'm putting this story up for adoption or I'll just cancel it I just haven't been able to write my new chapter mainly because of I just lost my passion for this story and haven't known what to do


End file.
